


Peaks and Valleys

by Xyriath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breast Fucking, Collars, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: Shiro wants Keith to use him.Everypart of him.





	Peaks and Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when an artist friend goes, "Hey, wanna collab with Keith fucking and coming on Shiro's chest?", my answer will always be "HELL YES!" even when I'm working on nine big bangs, four ship weeks, three gift exchanges, two zines, and a partridge in a pear tree.
> 
> Check out the gorgeous art done by [Opaldelight](https://opaldelight.tumblr.com/) [here!!!!](https://opaldelight.tumblr.com/post/164500312431/more-a-collab-withcompanion-piece-for-this)

Shiro couldn’t decide which ached more: his knees, his ass, or his cock.

He had been on the first for some time now, looking up at Keith, waiting for him to finish organizing his room and bestow his attention on Shiro’s naked form, presented for him.  But as for the second, the plug had been in even longer, inserted this morning before breakfast, with a whimpering Shiro bent over Keith’s knee.  The unexpected vibrations throughout the day, controlled with a remote in Keith’s pocket, worsened the situation even more.

But with the way Keith’s eyes had leveled on Shiro, the intense purple finally locking with desperate gray, he could feel his completely untouched cock absolutely straining with need.

But Keith eventually put the last of his things in its place and turned back to Shiro, a faint smile on his face.

“God, you’re beautiful,” came the hoarse words, flooding over Shiro’s bare skin, leaving it prickling with anticipation.  He stepped forward, eyes dragging up Shiro’s naked form, appreciation slowly filling his expression.  They lingered on the collar around Shiro’s throat, thin and silver, then focused on his face.

He reached out, fingers brushing down Shiro’s jaw, and Shiro exhaled, closing his eyes, fingers tightening on his thighs.

“You’ve done so well,” he breathed, and Shiro found himself leaning into the touch.  “And now, I just need one more thing.”

The soft sound of unzipping reached Shiro’s ears, and as his eyes fluttered back open, he saw Keith’s gloved hands pulling out his cock from his pants, already half-hard, stroking it into its full length.  Shiro’s eyes fixed on the sight, flushed and beginning to leak, and he felt another surge of need between his legs.  With a groan, he clenched around the plug in his ass, biting his lip with anticipation and leaning forward.

But Keith’s hand on his face stopped him, and he glanced up in slight surprise.

“Not with your mouth,” he said, voice going lower, growing hoarser, and his eyes slid deliberately down Shiro’s neck to his chest.

Oh.   _Oh._

Shiro lifted his hands hesitantly, placing them on his chest, gripping his pecs.  As he glanced up at Keith, who was slowly stroking his cock, a glint of approval appeared in those eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered, tracing a finger down Shiro’s jaw.  “Like that.”

With a sharp inhale, Shiro lifted them and leaned forward.  Keith stepped in as well, and as he slid his cock up the middle of Shiro’s chest, Shiro pushed them together.

Though Shiro’s pectorals weren’t enough to cover the entirety of Keith’s erection, it sunk between them partway, and Shiro shuddered as that hard length rubbed up against such an intimate part of him.  He gripped his chest tighter, the fingers digging into the sensitive flesh, and bit his lip again, hips stuttering forward slightly before he managed to still himself.  Instead, he focused on the firmness of his own fingers, imagining them as Keith’s instead.

Keith had gripped the back of Shiro’s head to steady himself, then began to thrust, slowly but firmly, up between the sensitive skin.  Shiro groaned, eyes fixed on Keith’s flushed cock, the blush of the head, the trail of dark hair from his abdomen, and he couldn’t resist lowering his head, tongue out, to lap at the precome as it neared his mouth.

Shiro only had a moment to enjoy the salty-skin taste before Keith fisted his fingers in the back of Shiro’s hair, tugging it back and tutting.

“No, no.  You know better.”

With a groan, Shiro lifted his head again, face reddening with shame.  In an attempt to make it up to Keith, he lifted the hands holding his chest higher, leaning forward as Keith quickened his pace.

As if in revenge, Keith’s gloved hands slid down Shiro’s shoulders, then chest, briefly tracing over the backs of Shiro’s own before they slid lower.  Shiro had the briefest of moments of realization before the fingers struck.

Keith pinched the left nipple first, then the right immediately after, eliciting a cry from Shiro’s lips that quickly doubled in volume.  The pleasure-pain jolted through him, his thighs quivering, and he couldn’t resist jerking forward once more, still into empty air.

“Just a warning,” Keith gasped, reaching up to grip Shiro’s head again, anchoring himself as he began to thrust faster.

Watching Keith pleasure himself—using _Shiro_ to pleasure himself—was a downright religious experience, and Shiro’s jaw dropped slightly as Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, head tilting back, the pale skin of his throat tightening as he swallowed.  He couldn’t get enough: not of the way his plush lips opened slightly as he inhaled; not the way his expression twisted, overwhelmed, as Shiro continued to press forward into him.

“Sh-shiro!” Keith finally gasped, eyes flying open to meet Shiro’s, and Shiro felt another agonizing pulse in his straining cock.

Keith was beautiful like this, eyes and mouth half-open, losing himself, the walls he kept so fastidiously falling apart, and Shiro…

Shiro needed this.  He needed him.

He pushed his pectorals closer, making a small whimpering noise.

“Please,” he managed to gasp, gaze fixated adoringly upwards.

Keith glanced down, unfocused eyes locking on Shiro for just a moment, and then he nodded.

With a groan, Keith thrust one last time, hips stuttering as warm droplets of come splattered all over Shiro’s chest and collar, marking Shiro as his even more thoroughly.  Keith hunched forward, panting, and Shiro knew better than to make a move, not yet.  But he couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on the mess Keith had just made, the pearly liquid sliding down his pecs and nipples.

When Keith finally pulled away, he met Shiro’s eyes and gave him a tired nod.

A thrill shot through Shiro, joy at the approval and anticipation of what came next.  With his left hand, he swept a finger up through the mess, eyes not looking away from Keith as he slid it into his own mouth.

He had been good, and Keith’s smile did more for him than anything else possibly could have.  Noting the way Keith’s eyes lingered on Shiro’s finger, he let it fall, tugging gently at his lip as he did so.

“Thank you,” he finally said, voice meek, and Keith offered him a smirk.

“You did so well,” Keith murmured, turning to grab a cloth and beginning to wipe at the mess on his chest.  Shiro couldn’t suppress the shudder as it ghosted over where his hands had been moments ago.  “I think you deserve a reward.”

Shiro glanced up again, expression eager, and it was this that caused him to miss the “accidental” swipe of Keith’s fingers against his still-sensitive nipples.

Shiro froze, but the next motion was a pinch, far from accidental.  With a flustered huff, heat rising to his cheeks, he turned away, just a little—

Until Keith planted a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, pulling him up, then shoved, sending him sprawling back into the bed.  Before Shiro could so much as react, Keith had straddled him, pants still on, though open.  As Keith leaned in dangerously close to Shiro’s face, he could feel Keith’s spent cock pressing against Shiro’s abdomen.  His finger hooked into the collar, tugging it forward, placing the slightest pressure on Shiro's throat.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” Keith murmured in Shiro’s ear, voice hoarse.

His mouth circled around Shiro’s nipple at the same time that Keith ground against Shiro’s aching erection, the rough sensation of the pants just on the best side of painful—and reached into his pocket, turning the vibrator on once again.

Shiro couldn’t contain his yell of shock, arching up into—into Keith’s tongue, into his crotch, into _Keith._ That wicked tongue slowly dragged over the come on Shiro’s chest, catching it greedily, and Keith deliberately pressed his hips forward, rubbing roughly against Shiro’s cock as the vibrations drove deeper.  His head was already beginning to spin; he wouldn’t last long.

“Gotta…” Keith groaned, then took another long lick.  “…Make sure… you’re all presentable,” he murmured, mouth making filthy motions, its warmth moving achingly slowly over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro couldn’t respond, only let out a long, keening whine—and as Keith licked so very deliberately at Shiro’s other nipple, the orgasm rocked through him with a crash of pleasure.

As Shiro’s chest heaved, he vaguely noted the sensation of Keith finishing his work, pulling away to reach down and gently tug the toy out of Shiro’s ass.

He heard the noise of it being tossed to the other side of the bed, and finally opened his eyes.  When he met Keith’s soft expression, he hummed, smiling gently and lifting a hand to run his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“You’re beautiful,” was all he managed to slur, but the soft smile he received in return made the slight embarrassment at the sappy line worth it.

“So are you,” Keith breathed, leaning in to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.


End file.
